Pokemon: Ash the Hidden Aura Guardian
by Salil the 3rd
Summary: What if Ash was smart and calm and learnt to use Aura from the age of 8 and on his 15th Birthday went on a Pokemon adventure trying to become a Pokemon master, while trying to keep his Aura powers Secret. The little blue book taught Ash everything he wanted to know and more on every subject. (Read the Prologue.) Features Smart/Mature/deadly Ash. I don't own Pokemon... Too bad
1. Authors Note

**Hello peoples of the fan fiction universe my name is Salil. I am an aspiring writer… sort of I just have a very cool imagination and don't want it to go to waste. Any way I will be explaining a few things in this… I don't know what you would call it… but let's just call it the "Authors Note." Now shall we begin?**

Now firstly I just want to explain how my story will work, it will basically follow the actual story episodes, just with my own twists, but, just so you know I may skip a few redundant episodes, or I could even make a few of my own.

This story will include a smarter and calmer ash. The rest will be revealed in the story.

Quickly I want to explain a concept I came up with in my story called "The Death State," basically it is a state in which your heart no longer needs to beat and you don't need to breath. Instead of using oxygen to create energy one draws in aura and uses that instead and the main reason that blood goes around the body is to give nutrients and oxygen to your cells. There are no waste products in the creation of energy such as CO2 so you also don't need to breathe out. Although you will need to exhale air to talk… so yeah. Basically other than that you're alive, except you will feel like you're on steroids because of the extra energy the Aura gives you. The only real way to tell if a person in this state is alive when not moving is to check out their brain activity.

Now you have to understand writing this in not the most important thing in the world to me. I will try to update at least once a fortnight, I will usually do more, and the only reasons I might not is if per say, I am felling down because of flaming of something, I have writers block, or maybe I'm still trying to get the next season of Pokémon to work off. There are many reasons please just be understanding.

**Now on with the Epilogue. Mwahahahahahaha (evil laughter).**


	2. Prologue

**Hello peoples I am back… miss me (silence)… Hmmmm just as I suspected.**

**I just wanted to say thx to an anonymous reviewer and I didn't realise that it's like a vampire until after wards though I forgot to mention that having that on for too long starts to turn your cells BLUE!**

**Now ON WITH THE SHOW.**

"Koo… Koo… Koo… Koo."

"Uuugh," Ash rolled over to face the alarm clock and smashed his hand down on the snooze button, he had never been a morning person and at age nine though eight am was too early to wake up. Ash quickly dressed himself and used the toilet.

"Ash, Breakfast is getting cold, come and eat," shouted Delia Ketchum, Ash's Mother. Ash immediately after washing his hands zoomed down the staircase and into the kitchen, to eat his breakfast, a delicious looking plated of pancakes with bacon, eggs and French toast, he quickly devoured it.

"Thanks mum, that was good," Ash thanked his mother.

"Oh… Sweet heart, don't forget you promised to clean up the book shelf," Delia Reminded Ash Briefly looking away from her half-finished stack of pancakes.

"Oh yeah… I'll start that now," Ash replied as he put his dishes in the sink. He immediately left the kitchen and entered the hall, climbed the staircase and entered the small study/library, it had three small desks in the room and one floor to ceiling book case completely stacked with books. Ash immediately started his job by taking all the books out of the lower levels of the book case and putting them in groups according to size. Once that had been finished he retrieved a step ladder and started on the higher shelves, after almost half completing his job he found a small blue book that interested him he opened it and sat at one of the desks and started to read the first page. It read…

_Hello Master Ash Ketchum…_

Ash startled, accidentally dropped the book. After some time of hiding behind the closest pile of books, slowly walked back to the desk and started again.

_Hello Master Ash Ketchum, please place your hand on the next page and wait until instructed._

Ash slowly and carefully did as the book asked of him, the page flashed and around his hand was the symbol for every Pokémon type, including his favourite electric. Words suddenly appeared under his hand requesting him to remove his hand, Ash did so and the words vanished to be replaced with the words…

_Ash Ketchum, Chosen One of Arceus, You are special you have an aptitude for aura manipulation, and your lessons in aura begin, as soon as you finish your Chores!_

Ash quickly closed the book and resumed work.

-_SIX YEARS LATER-_

"Koo… Koo… Koo… Koo." Ash's alarm clock sounded, he immediately hit the snooze button with a slow sphere of aura and finished his stretch's….


	3. Pokemon - I choose you

**I got absolutely zero reviews what is up with you peoples. Any way R&R, Now!**

**Oh almost forgot to mention, this story is influenced by some ideas I collect from other stories, including my favourite, The Chosen One's Journey, created by dragonwolf12, and other stories as well.**

"Koo… Koo… Koo… Koo." Ash's alarm clock sounded, he immediately hit the snooze button with a slow sphere of aura and finished his stretches. He had just completed his laps around the town combined with thirty minutes of weight lifting and an hour meditation all before eight o'clock. Over the last six years Ash had become excruciatingly fit and muscular while also secretly being trained by the little blue book also called the "Aura Guardians Encyclopaedia and Data storage device," or AGED for short. Ash had woken up at five o'clock to dress and eat so he could finish his morning routine quickly and start his Pokémon journey quickly.

"Ash, sweet heart you had better get going or you will be late for you meeting with Professor Oak," Delia Ketchum yelled up to Ash.

"Thanks mum, I'll be down in a minute," Ash quickly replied to his mother as he picked up his bag and exited his room.

"Sweet heart do you have everything," Delia asked her son as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes mum," Ash replied as he gave his mother a hug. He now towered over her at age fifteen and was still growing. "Sleeping bag, check… flash light, check… extra blanket, check… toiletries, check… spare clothes… including underwear, check. Alright I'm ready to go," Ash stated. "I'll miss you mum, by." Ash started to leave the house but then.

"WAIT ASH!" Delia screamed as he reached the door. "I have a going away present for you." Delia preceded to hand ash a Pokeball unlike any other it was purple on the top and the bottom and had the letter 'M' on it. "It was your fathers," Delia explained.

"Thankyou, Mum," Ash said teary eyed and hugged her before shrinking the Pokeball and putting it in backpack and his smiling at his mother and leaving for the Professors Lab.

_-FIVE MINUTES LATER-_

"Prof. Oak, are you home," Ash yelled as he opened the door to professor Oaks Lab.

"Oh, hello Ash," said a man in his late 40's with very defined and solid features. "Come to get a Pokémon have you."

"Yes professor," Ash said energetically.

"I'm sorry Ash, I haven't received any new Pokémon from my breeders to give to you," the professor said sadly.

"Really professor, you don't have a single one," Ash said in an even sadder state than the professor.

"Well… there is one, though I must warn you there is a problem with this one," the professor said cautiously.

"Its O.K. professor, I'm certain I can handle it," Ash said with a hint of hope in his eyes. The prof. slowly reached behind his back and pulled out a Pokeball and released the Pokémon inside, revealing a Pikachu. "How cute," Ash said even thought he could feel mistrust and anger in the Pikachu's aura. As Ash reached out his right pointer finger to tickle Pikachu.

"Pikachuuu," Pikachu said angrily with sparks emanating from its cheeks, and Ash quickly retracted his hand.

"See," Professor Oak said simply. And in an instant before either Pikachu or Professor Oak could react, Ash had put his hand on top of Pikachu's head palm down after quickly pooling some aura in his palm, he suddenly felt the feelings of mistrust and hatred he originally felt coming off Pikachu through his aura, suddenly coming in waves, Ash quickly formed an empathy link and showed Pikachu his heart, mind and memories. Ash slowly felt Pikachu relax and accept and begin to trust Ash. Who then removed his hand all this happened in an instant. Pikachu then jumped up on Ashes Shoulder and nuzzled Ash slightly. To say Professor Oak was completely flabbergasted would be an understatement.

"H-How is this possible," Oak stammered.

"Don't know professor, it's a mystery," Ash said a little cockily. "Did you know Electric is my favourite Pokémon type."

"Ahem," professor oak coughed trying to collect himself. "I was wondering if you still wanted to be my assistant," Oak asked.

"Of course professor," ash replied smoothly. "As I understand it, I collect data on Pokémon while traveling on my journey and you pay for said data. Did I leave anything out?"

"No, that is basically it," Oak replied. "Oh, ash I almost forgot here is your Pokedex and some Pokeball."

"Thanks professor," Ash said as he put the Pokeball on his belt and the pokedex in his bag. "I should be going, it a long way to Veridian City. By professor." Ash replied as he gathered his thing and left.

_-FIVE AND A HALF HOURS LATER-_

"O.k. Pikachu time to talk," Ash stated softly.

"Pikapi," Pikachu inquired tilting its head to the left with it ears perking up. Ash sat down took off his back pack and Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and stood across from him.

Ash stared at Pikachu and pooled some Aura in his palm, closed his eyes and put his hand on Pikachu's head and created an empathy link. Ash than began to speak to Pikachu over the empathy link, "_Pikachu as I'm certain you have guessed, I am an Aura Guardian."_

"_Yeah, I figured as much_," Pikachu replied calmly.

"_Well that makes things, easier_," Ash stated happily. "_Pikachu I was wondering now that we are going to be working together from now onwards, I was hoping we could form an Aura Bond_?" Ash asked uncertainly. (For those of you who don't know, an Aura bond is when two separate entities bind their aura together… permanently) Pikachu was slightly shocked though recovered quickly, _"No qualms here… Let's get started." _Ash, using the empathy link as a guide, latched his aura onto Pikachu's and once a stable connection was made poured power into it and started mixing and fusing their aura together, then Pikachu added his power to it and completed it by tightening the Bond and letting it settle. Ash dropped the Empathy Link and removed his hand from Pikachu's head. Suddenly a scream pierced the air and Pikachu and Ash's heads instantly turned to the direction it came from. They both jumped up and asked each other over the Aura Bond at exactly the same time "What was that?" Ash suddenly started running extremely fast toward the sound by using his Aura, Pikachu was left in the dust and instantly started following his master.

Ash suddenly saw a water fall and the person screaming. It was a Girl with short red hair and wearing overalls. She was in the river almost at the water fall… with a Gyarados at the bottom of the water fall completely minding its own business. Ash took off his jacket, (by the way Ash wears a long sleeved black woollen shirt with blue cuffs and long black trousers and a long sleeved black over coat that almost touches the ground and a black aura guardians hat lined with blue,) and jumped into the ruching cold river and quickly swam to the middle of the river, hooked his arm around the girls waist and pulled her to the other side of the river saving her from her death, which she would have by either the fall of the water fall or disturbing the Gyarados. Ash dragged the girl further from the river, with her coughing and hacking the entire time, this is when Pikachu shows up on the other side of the river and says, _"Hey Ash can you quickly form a bridge for me, please?_" Ash does so with ease while caring for the coughing red head. Who soon feints from lack of breath and pure fear, from her earlier situation.

"Pikachu," Ash says calmly. "Were going to set up camp for the night, can you collect a little fire wood please." Pikachu does so as Ash sets up camp and dries the girl off using his Aura and then puts her in his sleeping bag to rest. Once everything has been taken care of Ash decides to try his luck at catching the Gyarados….

_-10 MINUTES LATER-_

When Ash returns to camp with a newly caught and bonded Gyarados, he finds the Orange headed girls still out like a light and Pikachu standing guard. "Pikachu," Ash says over the Aura Bond. "It's time to sleep." As Ash lies down near the fire Pikachu settles in next to him and both fall into a dreamless sleep.

_-THE NEXT DAY-_

Ash and Pikachu were meditating on a high tree branch when suddenly they heard a scream from below. Ash quickly jumped down to the lowest branch with Pikachu still on his head to see the red head sitting up and panting while clutching her chest. Ash climbed down the last little bit of the tree and walked up behind her and cleared his throat, the red head whipped around to face him. Ash extended his hand and said, "Hello I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." The red head was flustered.

"Ummm, hi," the red head said. "My name is Misty." The red head now identified as Misty said as she grabbed Ash's out stretched hand and was pulled up by him. "Ummm," Misty said again. "Could you please tell me what happened." And so ash told her the basics of what happened excluding the parts about his Aura…. After about two minutes of Q and Ash Packed up camp and began to meditate once more. While Misty just watched. After Ash completed his mandatory thirty minutes of meditation except this time on the ground and with his Gyarados curled up below him. She was actually fairly kind and gentle. After Meditation he began training his Pokémon and himself, completely ignoring misty.

Once the Daily routine had been fully completed he returned his Pokémon and was about to set off when he remembered he had forgotten something… Misty. Ash turned to her, "I was just wondering if you were heading to Viridian City," Ash inquired.

"Yes I am," Misty stated. "In fact I was just wondering if I could tag along with you, please."

"No problem," Ash stated, and they headed off once more….

After no less than twenty minutes, Ash heard a noise… Ho-oh… Ho-oh. Ash looked skyward and saw a large phoenix like Pokémon. Ash instantly knew it was Ho-oh because of the rainbow it was creating. Ash quickly pulled out a device he had made; it could collect all sorts of data on a Pokémon just by looking at it over any distance. He called it the 'Pokémon Analyser Device' or 'PAD' for short. The device quickly took measurements and pictures along with other obvious data on the Pokémon and then requested that Ash plug it into his pokedex for cross referencing… However he temporarily ignored it. Ash activated his Aura sight and enhanced his vision so he could watch Ho-oh. Ash suddenly heard a slightly feminine voice in his head, '_I bless your journey Ash Ketchum of Pallet town, chosen one of Arceus.'_ Misty noticed none of this.

_-LATER THAT DAY-_

After many hours of walking Ash and Misty finally arrived at Viridian City. "Pikachu were here," Ash said gently nudging the Pokémon sleeping on his shoulder.

"**Whatever**," it sighed, and went back to sleep after a few minuted of walking Ash and Misty arrived at the Pokémon centre, Ash quickly gave his Gyarados and Pikachu to the Nurse Joy to heal and went to make some calls. He first called his mother and informed her of where he was. Next he called the Professor.

"Oh, hello Ash," Professor Oak said greeting Ash over the video phone.

"Professor," Ash said calmly and getting strait to the point. "I think I have come across a very rare Pokémon." Ash started to start up the PAD and opened the data transfer app. "I'll send you the new data I have now." Ash quickly pressed the Send new data option on the PAD and it did so. Professor Oak received a ding on his side from his computer signalling an e-mail. Once the Professor had opened and seen the data he promptly went rigid and fainted. Ash ended the phone and went to sit down on the couch in the waiting room. When he entered the room he noticed that Misty was also there and so went over to her and sat down next to her. "So… any plans for the immediate future," Ash inquired politely trying to make small talk

"Not really…." Misty replied as she continued to read her magazine. "I was planning to travel around a bit. You know get a little training in…. In fact…" misty said. "…I was sort of hoping I could travel with you a bit more, let's face it your pretty good at the roughing it thing."

Ash smiled. "Of course you could, more the merrier, right."

Ding…"Ash Ketchum, please report to the front desk to pick up you Pokémon please." Nurse Joy requested over the loud speaker. Ash promptly stood and walked to the front desk to retrieve his Pokémon. Suddenly there was a large bang and lots of smoke filled the room. And a balloon descended

(I REFUSE TO DO The MOTTO… unless specifically requested… nicely…!)

"We are here for the Pokémon, to give them to us this instant," decreed a blue haired man named James (according to the motto) stated. "We are only interested in rare and powerful Pokémon."

"Then you're wasting your time this is a centre for weak and injured Pokémon," cried Nurse Joy.

"Well that may be so, but I wouldn't be at all surprised if fined a few little Pokémon gems amongst all the junk," a long haired red head said coldly (, who also according to the motto was named Jesse). Ash gritted his teeth sicken by the way they said JUNK!

"_Pikachu just wondering cause we haven't had much time to train but, do you happen to know flash by any chance_," Ash mentally asked Pikachu.

"_Yeah but why,"_ a recently restored Pikachu wondered.

"_I simply wanted an excuse to have Misty and Nurse Joy turn around, so I don't have to hold back," _Ash replied coldly

Pikachu huffed. "_Alright,"_ it sighed. _"Just don't do anything you will regret."_

"Nurse Joy, Misty please turn around for a moment," Ash requested aloud. Seeing the terrifying look on Ash's face they instantly did so. Pikachu quickly jumped off Ash's shoulder just as he called out. "Use flash Pikachu." Ash in the blink of an eye activated his 'Death State' (if you read the Authors note and the prologue you should know all about it,) and wailed on the three team rocketeers, ran back to where he was previously standing and deactivated his 'Death State.' All the while team rocket had their eyes I in mid blink because of the flash, and Nurse Joy and Misty still had their backs to the scene. Once Ash told them they could turn around they both feinted at the sight of teem rocket… needless to say it took a lot of explaining to the town's officer Jenny, none of which was even closely related to Aura. And in the Morning Ash and a slightly shaken Misty set off once more.

**Any way hoped you liked it… so sorry it took me so long but I decided to encompass two episodes in it 'cause I hate major cliff hangers… Don't you. Any way Read & Review peoples….**


	4. Challenge of the Samurai

**Hello Peoples, so sorry I've been gone so long I have reason though, I have reasons:**

**Reason 1 – Read the new Heroes of Olympus book By Rick Riordan**

**Reason 2 – been reading a lot of Fan fiction. I mean a lot. That reminds me. I read a lot and like to take a little inspiration from other stories. If I use any ideas from one of your stories I will happily remove the offending pieces if you would like. Yost letting other writers know. I don't like to copy/ too much of an idea if the originals creator doesn't like it.**

**Reason 3 – Minor writers block.**

**Reason 4 – Just couldn't bring myself to start work… do you guys actually like my story so far? Remember it's you who keep me writing so please; show a little support why don't ya R & R.**

**Reason 5- School Library closing on the 21****st**** day of the 11****th**** month 2014, had to read EVERYTHING!**

**I have decided I will not bother too much in the future A/Ns from now on; I will address Question and give the Shout out list, but not much more.**

**Poll on my Page, read it to find out what it is!**

**Shout Outs: To**

Stark Ketchum. Thank for the support.

**Just clearing something up.**

"Normal Speech"

"_Telepathy Speech_"

"**PokeSpeech Understood"**

'_Thought'_

**P.s. Just in case you get bored with my story or need something to do while waiting for my next up date, may I suggest reading The Chosen One's Journey written by dragonwolf12. **

**I have gone and fixed "Pokémon I Choose You!" In the area of grammatical errors and such things.**

**Come on people Read and Review.**

**I don't own Pokémon (wish I did… but I don't… oooh well ****)**

Ash and Misty are walking through Viridian forest when Ash suddenly spotted a Pidgeotto. Ash pulled out and activated his PAD scanning the Pidgeotto.

"Hey Pikachu do you want to battle this Pidgeotto?"Ash asked Pikachu mentally

"**Let me at it,"** Pikachu stated excitedly.

"Okay Pikachu use… Oh I nearly forgot," Ash quickly pulled out his PAD and scanned Pikachu. Ash then did the same with his Pokedex.

**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. Pikachu is an Electric type Pokémon. This Pikachu is at level 20 and is Male. It knows the Moves, Agility, Thunder Bolt, Quick Attack, Flash, Scratch, Bite and Thunder Wave. This Pokémon's Ability(s) are Lightning Rod and Static.**

Pikachu quickly looked back at Ash at hearing Dexter's Voice. **"Wait, why hadn't you done that already?"** Pikachu asked slightly befuddled.

"I just… forgot okay Pikachu," Ash stated slightly down hearted. Ash shook his head trying to clear it and yelled, "Pikachu use Quick Attack then Bite while you're close and Scratch while latched on." Ash called to, who then followed the commands, Pikachu then charged at the now alerted and battle ready Pidgeotto. After the three successive moves, which Pidgeotto had no chance of avoiding, the Pokémon was on the brink of fainting. "Now Thunder Wave," Ash called. Pikachu released a weak burst of electricity and instantly paralysed the Pidgeotto. Ash threw a red and white Pokeball at the Pokémon. The Pokeball proceeded to engulf the Pokémon in red light and suck the Pokémon in, it was an instant capture. While this was all happening misty was staring at the battle in amazement, at the way Ash handled himself and his Pokémon. Not to mention his move combination, he didn't even give the Pidgeotto a chance to retaliate or escape, and the move combo was pretty good.

"Welcome to the team Pidgeotto," Ash said happily as he released the Normal/Flying type and rummaged in his bag for the correct medical supplies. When he bought his hands out, he held one potion, two super potions and a Paralyze heal.

He proceeded to spray both of the super potions on the Pidgeot followed by the Paralyze heal. After Ash finished attending his new Flying type Pokémon he sprayed the potion on Pikachu (just in case). Misty then looked up and saw it was past midday.

"Ash," Misty inquired. "Can we please stop for Lunch?"

"What do you think Pikachu," Ash inquired.

"**Sounds delicious to me… I mean good, I mean good, heheheh," **Pikachu said Sweat dropping slightly and rubbed the back of its head.

"Sounds _good_ to me," Ash said slightly drawing attention to the word good earning a glare from Pikachu. Ash quickly put down a picnic blanket and prepared lunch while Pikachu, Pidgeotto and the recently released Gyarados, talked after some apprehension from the Pokémon and misty, who then proceeded to staring in awe and shock at the giant Pokémon. After a lunch of beef jerky for the Humans and Pokémon food for the Pokémon (obviously). Ash patted his new Pidgeotto's head and made an empathy link.

"_Hello Ash, a Pleasure to be able to communicate with you. I must congratulate you. Your strategy and move combination weren't half bad,"_ Pidgeotto stated smirking as much as it could.

"_Thanks… I think,"_ Ash said somewhat unsure. "_Umm... Pidgeotto I was wondering… well you see…"Ash said uncomfortably_

"_HAhahahhahahahah, Don't worry…" Pidgeotto said very amused by Ash's uncomfortableness_

"_Ash," Ash filled._

"_Pikachu, told me you might want to form an Aura bond, frankly I was a little shocked when I discovered you were an Aura Guardian, and even more so when Pikachu told me your plans of forming an Aura bond with all your Pokémon," Pidgeotto said slightly awed, looking into Ash's eyes. "All I can Say Ash is that I would be eternally honoured," _Pidgeotto said mock bowing slightly with a smile on his face (as much as a bird could smile).

"…_Great… Let's begin The Aura Bonding," _Ashreplied still unsure and slightly baffled.

Ash, using the empathy link as a guide, latched his aura onto Pidgeotto's and once a stable connection was made poured power into it and started mixing and fusing their auras together, then Pidgeotto added his power to it and completed it by tightening the Bond and letting it settle. All this only took a moment.

When Ash removed his hand from patting Pidgeotto he pulled out his PAD and Dexter scanning the Pokémon with the PAD, then after plugging it into Dexter for cross referencing scanned his new team mate with Dexter.

**Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon. The claws on its feet are well developed. It can carry such pray as an Exeggcute to its nest over 60 miles away (96.56064 kilometres). Pidgeotto is a Normal/Flying type Pokémon. This Pidgeotto is at level 18 and is Male. It Knows the Moves, Agility, Peck, Quick Attack, Gust, Scratch and Fly. This Pokémon's Ability(s) are Big Pecks and Keen Eye.**

Then Ash had the same sort of awkward conversation with Gyarados, and like Pidgeotto agreed with enthusiasm. After scanning the Pokémon with his PAD he also scanned the Atrocious Pokémon with Dexter.

**Gyarados- The Atrocious Pokémon. This Pokémon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel. Gyarados is a Water/Flying type Pokémon. This Pokémon is at level 23 and is Female. It knows the moves, Dragon Rage, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Agility, tackle, Water Gun and Quick Attack. This Pokémon's Ability(s) are Intimidate and Moxie.**

_-Three Hours Later-_

"Asssssh, How long until we reach Pewter City," Misty complained. Ash quickly gave her an annoyed look.

"We should arrive there tomorrow Morning," Ash said starting to get somewhat annoyed.

"Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiia," a Mysterious voice called out, while the person's sword came down to Ash's head. Misty recoiled and looked away in shock and fear. Meanwhile Ash reacted instantly. He pushed the blade out of its collision path with his head using the back of his right hand and punched the mystery person in the diaphragm with his left winding him and followed up by giving the person a right hook to the jaw almost dislocating it. The Attacker collapsed in a dead faint on the ground from the pain, Ash then relaxed sightly as he saw the man was no longer a threat.

"Uuuuuuuuuh," the strange man groaned as he collapsed.

Hearing this sound Misty stared shocked at Ash as he cracked his knuckles and rummaged in his bag.

"_Ash you total wailed on that fool, that was awesome,"_ Pikachu exclaimed mentally.

"_Not so loud Pikachu, remember I can always hear you. Even if you think very quietly," _Ash mentally scolded the Pokémon.

"…**Sorry Ash,"** Pikachu Apologised

Ash extracted his hand from his Bag while holding some rope. Ash proceeded to tie the unconscious offending man to a nearby tree.

As it was beginning to become dark, Ash set up camp, started a fire and made some Milktank Stew and some herbal tea. Ash also set up 2 Bowls and one collapsible tub and filled them with Pokémon food for Pikachu, Gyarados and Pidgeotto he released the latter two Pokémon so they could also eat.

_-Five Hours Later-_

The "prisoner" stirred as he smelt the delicious smell of Ash's cooking. Everyone else was already a wake and eating Ash's Stew. The prisoner woke groggily, he felt a sharp pain in his chin and went to rub it but found that he had was tied up and had to move one arm back slightly so the other could reach his face. Another thing he noticed was his armour and sword were gone, he was tied to a tree, he was just outside a very comfortable campsite, there was some bread and water near him and an angry looking Pikachu was grinning wickedly at him with his cheeks sparking with electricity.

"Pikachu, enough," a young yet somewhat slightly angry voice commanded the Pokémon. The Pikachu Instantly stopped sparking its cheeks and backed away slowly still glaring at the captive man, whom suddenly found a young man of around fifteen glaring down at him, with the captive's sword in hand and the point under the owners head. "State your name," The teen said aggressively.

"M-m-my name is Samurai," Said the Prisoner quivering in fear.

"Why did you attack me and my friend," Ash yelled in anger.

"I-I'm sorry if I scared," Ash growled at Samurai as he implied that he Ash was scared. "Startled, I mean Startled you," Samurai said scared for his life looking at Ash's feet praying to Arceus that he didn't die today. "You see it has been the duty of my family for generations to test the skill of new trainers from the town of Pallet and all who travel through this forest. I have face three of the newest trainers and each was more spectacular than the last," Samurai said with a faraway look in his eyes. "Even though I have lost each time."

While he said this Ash was looking at his Aura to see if he was lying. He wasn't. "Very well I will give you the benefit of the doubt, this time," Ash said firmly while lowering the sword, giving the man a hard glare then softening his glance. "Your armour is on the other side of the tree," Ash said swinging the sword and… cut the rope? Ash then took the slice of bread and after walking back to the campsite and having a quick discussion with Misty bought back some Stew. "Here, eat this," Ash said to Samurai whom had reclaimed his armour and was rubbing his wrists.

"Thank you great one," Samurai said taking the Stew and bowing to Ash.

"Call me Ash, and please forgive me for over reacting before," Ash asked (obviously).

"**Yeah**," Pikachu chimed in beside him, while rubbing his head

"Of cause, Ash," Samurai said friendly. I probably would have done the same thing if I could in your position.

"Perhaps tomorrow, we will have our Pokémon battle then," Ash said grinning wickedly.

"Excellent, come, you may sleep at my cabin for the night," Samurai replied stoically, although Ash could tell (his Aura was going wild) he was excitement. Ash proceeded to take down and repack the camp. The group of four then left.

_-Twelve Hours Later (The Next Day)_

We find Ash meditating under a tree outside of a wooden cabin with his Pokémon joining in. He is meditating in the usual position, on Gyarados head, Pikachu on his right shoulder and Pidgeotto on his left shoulder. During meditation Ash and Pokémon centre there Aura and let it flow freely through body and mind. If one looked at Ash's eyes they would see a slight blue-ish glow under the lids. As Samurai exited said cabin Ash and Pokémon stopped meditating and turned to Samurai. "Ready to battle Ash?" Samurai said, challenging Ash. "You know it Blunt Edge," Ash said mockingly. Ash had started calling Samurai that ever since he discovered he had so spectacularly lost to the three other trainers from pallet, and not to mention His sword (before has got to it) was as sharp as a fully grown oak trees trunk. "Ash that got old after the fifteenth time you said it," Samurai said sighing. "Release Pokémon on three, one… two… THREE!" Ash called releasing Pidgeotto. Meanwhile Samurai released a pincer while saying, "Pincer! Assume battle mode!" when both Pokémon were released they both called out meaning less battle cries.

"_Let's beat this sucker into the ground," _Ash mentally said encouragingly to Pidgeotto who was staring the pincer down. "**I will break you!**" Pidgeotto said menacingly at Pincer. And Pincer looked thoroughly intimidated.

'_Pidgeotto should have the ability intimidate,_' Ash thought to himself jokingly.

"_She doesn't need it!"_ every one of Ashes Pokémon mentally shouted laughing.

"_I do pretty well for myself,"_ Pidgeotto thought to everyone smugly. (Back to the battle.)

"Pincer tackle it," Samurai shouted starting the battle off. Pincer only hesitated slightly before shaking its head slightly and charging at the bird Pokémon.

"Take to the air Pidgeotto and use a fly/quick attack combination move to doge and counter," Ash snapped, Pidgeotto followed through with its instructions just as Pincer was a couple meters away from it and still charging. The attack landed on Pincer's back with extra damage due to the moves typing. Pincer fell flat on his face and struggled to get back up. Ash waited patiently until he managed to rise. "Now Pidgeotto, tackle it!" Ash yelled. Pidgeotto quickly started flying towards Pincer.

"Pincer!" Samurai yelled in distress. "Dodge it pincer! Please." He begged. Pincer was unable to dodge because of the damage he had taken from the combination move Pidgeotto used earlier, and so he took the attack. Once again pincer fell on his face and when he turned over every one could see swirls in his eyes. "Pincer, return," Samurai said. "You are very skilful," he stated. You have defeated all of my able bodied Pokémon. For this I congratulate you. I wish you the best of luck on your journey. If you wish I will show you the way out of the forest?"

"Thank you for all your kindness Samurai," Ash said thankfully bowing to Samurai.

"Yeah Samurai, thankyou sooo much," Misty said excited to finally leave this bug infested forest.

_-Thirty Minutes Later-_

"Thank you again Samurai," both Ash and Misty said bowing in time with each other.

"It was no problem, Thankyou for the battle Ash it was truly the best of all the battle I have had this month," Samurai said smiling and then he also bowed. As Ash and misty left.

"To Pewter city!" Pikachu chimed in happily. "And… our first Gym battle!" All Ash could do was chuckle under his breath with Misty giving him a questioning and slightly annoyed with Pikachu giving him a purely annoyed one.

There you have it! Finally done! Hope you enjoy remember read and review!

P.s. Ash will seem a little OOC in this story sometimes and don't worry the mallet will make an appearance.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
